US 20100219162 A1 discloses a switch that uses a chemical gas generator to move the movable contact of the switch.
A disadvantage when using chemical gas generators is the use of reactive propellants, which are subject to aging and consequently require corresponding regular maintenance.
A further disadvantage of chemical gas generators is that the driving force first has to be built up by the reaction of the chemical substances, that is to say the reactive propellants, before the movable contact can be accelerated.
To avoid a random unwanted disruptive discharge, and thus an unwanted short-circuit, US 2010219162 A1 and WO 10022938 A1 disclose the use of two separated vacuums, which in the case of switching both have to be bridged by the movable contact.
Disadvantageous in particular in this case is the costly dual configuration of the vacuum chamber and the associated long switching distances that the movable contact member has to cover, and consequently also longer switching times.
It is also disadvantageous that the vacuums connected in the case of switching cannot easily be separated again, and the switch used again, even if the chemical gas generator has been renewed.